Team Magma and the Groudon Gijinka
by Twilightcrystalflame
Summary: Tabitha, Courtney and Brodie are on a mission when they find a young groudon gijinka girl. And they adopt her. Sort of. Who knew that a little gijinka girl could be so much trouble. And Mack gets dragged in...
1. Intro

Pokemon: Team Magma and the groudon gijinka.

Chapter 1- Tabitha, Courtney, Brodie and the groudon girl.

3 years before Team Magma's disbanding.

6:00am Tabitha's room, Team Magma hideout.

"Tabs, wake up!" Brodie shouted at his light purple haired friend, who unluckily for him was now an admin and had a mightyena which could tear to shreds.

"Brodie, What do you WANT?" Tabitha growled, glaring at his right hand (Which is what Brodie actually labelled himself as when Tabitha got his promotion) and friend as he got out of bed.

"Tabs, don't be like that. Maxie wants you to get your butt into the meeting room. Courtney and i have to be there too, so don't rage." Brodie said.

Tabitha sighed. "I'll be there when i get my uniform on." He muttered. "Now get the hell out."

the meeting room 6:30am.

"You've arrived. Sit." Maxie said to the three. The two admins and Brodie sat down. "At 10:00am we need you to go to the desert. I heard there is a shrine there which will help us locate Groudon. There is also a map to Groudon's resting place in it, i heard. I need you to recover the map. I think Team Aqua might interfere so bring backup to fight them off." Maxie said. He then glared at Brodie. "And wear your PROPER uniform for this, Brodie. We don't need the police coming and identifying you." He said, exaggerating proper.

"Yes sir." The three replied.

The desert 10:00am

The grunts had split up to look for the shrine. Courtney, Tabitha and Brodie decided to search together in case they ran into one of the aqua admins and some grunts.

"So, we are looking for the shrine, right?" Courtney asked.

"Yes. And finally Brodie's wearing the proper outfit." Tabitha said, looking at the annoyed 18 year old boy.

"Whatever." Brodie mumbled. He went on to mumble "Why am I even on this mission? Just because I'm one of the strongest agents, maybe second to Mack, who is ill so I have to go? I'd be okay with it if i could have worn MY uniform...". Then they saw something in the sand glow.

"What's that?" Courtney asked.

"No idea. I'll check." Tabitha said, brushing the sand away. He then found a large red egg with weird markings on, like a groudon.

"What's that?" Brodie asked, walking closer.

"No idea. A pokemon egg? But it has strange marks on it." Courtney said.

The egg then started glowing intensely. The three magmas covered their eyes. When the light faded, a little girl, at max 5 years old, was in its place, asleep. She had shoulder length red hair and pale skin. She was wearing a red dress with strange patterns on that resembled Groudon. And she had a red tail with silver spikes coming from her tail bone.

"A-A little girl?" Courtney stumbled. The girl slowly opened her ruby eyes and stared at Tabitha.

"Er...Hi?" The admin nervously said.

The girl looked at him. Then a faint smile appeared.

"M-Mummy?" The girl said.

The three magma members were froze in shock. One, she appeared out of no where. Two, She had the tail and markings of a Groudon. Three, She just called Tabitha 'mummy'.


	2. Encounters

Chapter 2

The admins and Brodie stared at the girl in shock.

"W-Why'd she call Tabitha mummy?" Brodie sweatdropped.

"Judging by her tail, she is a gijinka. Pokemon normally think the first person they see is their mother and I guess it goes for gijinkas." Courtney said.

"Um…little girl… I'm a guy and aren't half pokemon so I can't be your mum…" Tabitha said.

"So…You're my daddy? Or big brother?" The girl asked.

"Er…Let's go with brother. So, what are you? A gijinka?" Tabitha mumbled.

"Yup! I'm part baby legendary dinosaur!" the girl smiled.

"She's part Groudon. Should we bring her to Maxie?" Courtney wondered, looking at the girl's tail.

"I think Maxie will be pleased to know." Tabitha said.

"Meh. The sooner I can change out of this boring outfit, the better." Brodie sighed.

"We're supposed to look for the shrine though." Tabitha said.

"Dang..." Brodie mumbled.

"Anyway, little girl, what's your name?" Courtney asked the red haired girl.

"Misaki!" The girl smiled.

30 minutes later...

They regrouped with the grunts and found the shrine Maxie was looking for. They got into a fight with Team Aqua and won. Misaki saw the map and they learned it was fake. What a waste of time.

Back at the hideout 1:00pm.

"What? The map was fake?" Maxie asked.

"Yes." Courtney said. The two admins had told Misaki to stay with Brodie until they tell Maxie about her.

"And where's Brodie?" Maxie asked.

"Well, that links to something else we wanted to tell you." Tabitha said.

The two admins escorted Maxie to the dormentry. When they opened the door, Misaki and Brodie were sat down on the sofa watching anime.

"Who the hell is the kid? AND SHE HAS A GROUDON TAIL?!" Maxie exclaimed. Misaki noticed him and jumped off the sofa and ran over.

"Brother! Sister! Who's this? Your dad?" Misaki asked, looking at the 38 year old.

"Oh, this is Maxie, our boss. Maxie, this is Misaki. Misaki, meet Maxie. Maxie, meet Misaki." Courtney said.

"Why does she have a tail and why is she here?" Maxie asked after having a heart attack.

"She is a gijinka. We found her on the mission and she thinks me and Brodie are her brothers and Courtney is her sister. She helped us with the mission so we thought she could be useful and brought her here." Tabitha said.

"So is he my dad or grandad or brother or uncle?" Misaki asked.

"Let's go with uncle. She could be useful." Maxie said.

At Lavaridge Town, 3:00pm.

The admins arrived at the town. Maxie has decided to give them a break and Courtney wanted to check something out and had dragged Tabitha with her for no apparent reason.

"At least we can have a break for once."Courtney said.

"Yeah, but why did you drag me here with you?" Tabitha grumbled.

"Because it's no fun to be on my own." Courtney said, smiling.

"Why didn't you get Mack to come with you?" Tabitha asked.

"He's not on break right now. Maxie is considering making him an admin but is not sure yet." Courtney said. She then smiled. "Also you became an admin only last week. So I thought we could get to know each other more as friends rather than as admin and minion." She added. All the townspeople were hiding in their houses. Courtney often threated that she'll throw them into Mount Chimney if they interferred.

A magma grunt walked past them.

"No magma grunts are on a mission in lavaridge..." Tabitha said.

"Maybe she's on patrol..." Courtney said.

Tabitha sighed and walked up to the grunt. "Excuse me, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Oh, hello sir. I'm just having a rest and seeing some family." The grunt said.

The male admin frowned. "Really? And who gave you permission?" He asked.

The grunt put on a sad face. "M-My mother told me that f-father died so I'm going to see her and my little sister to h-help them..." She said, sobbing.

"That's so sad." Courtney said sympathically.

"Yeah, she's going to help her family when she is sad, that'll help. Not. Grunt, watch out for the flying Grumpig." Tabitha said sarcastically. Then he put on a serious face. "Get lost. We do not need Team Aqua spying on us. Aqua admin Shelly." He said.

The 'grunt' looked surprised then smirked and took off her disguise.

"Shelly! What are you doing here?" Courtney shouted at the red head.

"None of your business. I'm surprised your fellow admin actually figured it out. And It's Tactical Commander Shelly. I'm curious to how you figured out my disguise. So, I don't think I've met you before, what's your name?" She smirked.

'I figured your disguise out because a lot of the time, I have to deal with Brodie's crossdressing...' Tabitha thought. "Field Commander Tabitha..."

"Really? You know, I've always thought Tabitha was a girl's name. Oh well. See ya!" Shelly said, sending out a Golbat which used haze. When the smoke disappeared, she was gone.

"Good riddance... I was just about ready to set Mightyena on her..." Tabitha sighed.

"Stupid slag..." Courtney muttered. "Ok, so now you have officially met Shelly. How do you think she is, now you are an admin, not a lowly grunt on my squad?"

"A tramp..."

"Glad we agree on something, Tabs..."

"Hey! Courtney! Tabitha!" Mack ran up to them, Misaki and Brodie not far behind.

"Hi Mack. I see you've met Misaki." Courtney said, watching Misaki try jump on his back.

"Yeah... She keeps wanting me to give her a piggyback ride..." Mack said.

Misaki then handed a book (not a kid's book) to Tabitha. "Big Brother, will you read this?" She asked.

Tabitha looked at the cover then looked at the blurb and went pale. "M-Misaki, why did you find this book?"

Misaki looked at him in confusion then a look of realisation appeared on her face. "In Big Brother Brodie's room!" Tabitha looked shocked then frowned and looked at Brodie who, after seeing the book, started backing away.

"Brodie! The hell?" Tabitha exclaimed, grabbing the younger man by the sleeve. "What are you doing with a book like this?!" He shouted, punching him in the abdomen.

"A book like what?" Courtney asked. She grabbed the book off Tabitha and looked at the blurb and almost dropped the book in shock. "The hell? T-This isn't an erotic novel, is it?!"

"E-Eh, I got dared to read it all... I didn't read the blurb so I was pretty shocked..." Brodie said, rubbing his neck sheepishly.

"Then why do you still have it?" Mack said.

"They didn't want it back so I was going to sell it online..."

"At least we know you aren't a pervert then..." Tabitha sighed.

"Big Brother Tabitha? What does 'erotic' mean?" Misaki asked.

"W-Well... Tell you when you're older..."


End file.
